


Intruder

by Starsmedic87



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Biohazard, F/F, Resident Evil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Professor Chambers and Captain Valentine get a visitor





	Intruder

It had been a week since Rebecca had been rescued by Chris Redfield and Leon S Kennedy from the hands of Glenn Arias and helped save the city with the cure she developed for the recent deadly virus. She tossed and turned but just couldn't settle. With a loud groan she threw the covers off and sat at the edge of the bed head in hands.

She shivered at the chill in the air against her naked body causing goosebumps to rise on her smooth skin, the nipples on her breasts turning hard. The only light against her face was from the full moon shining through a gap in the curtains.

Opening her bedside drawer she pulled out a tub of pills, swallowing two with the glass of water on the side unjt. A warm hand rested on her back and she felt the bed move asca warm body shuffled closer placing gentle kisses on the back of her left shoulder moving across to the right.

"Trouble sleeping beautiful?"

Rebecca softly smiled, Jill Valentine. Still to this day she couldnt believe someone as beautiful and intelligent as Jill would want her. Especially when they met she was a geeky nervous virgin joining the elite S.T.A.R.S Team.

"Dont i always" the former S.T.A.R.S Medic responded closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth radiating from her lover.

"Come here" Jill pulled for her to get back under the covers and rest her head on her chest while her fingers played with short brown hair, kissing the top of her head now and again.

Rebecca wrapped her arm around her lovers waist to rest on her hip and leaned up to connect their lips. Both women letting out a suprised gasp as Rebecca positioned herself against Jills thigh. It had of course been a complete accident but the soldier feeling Rebecca hot and wet against her thigh had sparked a deep desire to nestle between her lovers thighs and ravish her completely getting drunk on her lovers taste. 

With an impatient growl, Jill flipped Rebecca on her back not wasting time to trail nips and kisses down her throat to her breasts, which were just perfect size to grasp in her hands. Her right hand done just that as her mouth teased the left before swapping left for right. 

Giving up her lovers delicious breasts she kissed down over Rebecca's stomach, tongue dipping in to play with ber bellybutton making the former medic arch and moan "Jill... Please..." she gasped both hands in her lovers brown shoulder legnth hair pushing her further down. 

Jill smirked "Now Becky, do i really need to get my handcuffs?"

"No you need to fuck me now" she pushed again causing Jill to laugh.

"I do love it when you talk like that" she smirked burying her nose in the wiery hair between her lovers thighs inhaling her musky scent. When they first met the shy medic would never dream of talking like that. She blushed at a simple kiss even when they were alone.

"You'e a bad influence" she moaned breathing deeply, flutter of excitement in her stomach, spreading her legs in invitation. 

Jill needing no further pushing finally lashed her tongue up and down the moist slit humming in approval at her lovers taste, hands pressed against thighs holding her lovers legs open as her tongue assulted the younger woman's clit. It didnt take long to find her release, her body shuddering but Jill kept hands on her thighs keeping her spread open continuing to lap up her reward of her lovers sweet release, cleaning her up.

Rebecca sighed happily as her heartbeat steadied and Jill crawled up her body drawing her into a soft loving kiss. Jill raised a questioning eyebrow as Rebecca pushed her back "There is somthing in the livingroom.. I heard a noise..."

"Becky there is nothing" 

"There is!" She argued

Jill kissed her lips and got up wrapping a robe around her body and grabbing her gun. Shecslowly opened the room door into the livingroom. The larger window was slightly open, a soft cool wind blowing. Walking to it she pulled it shut turning quickly at a scraping noise aiming her gun. 

She froze for a minute to laugh lightly. A black kitten whs trying to get its head out of a crisp packet. Jill walked to it picking the furball up and helping it out. She walked back to the room where Rebecca was waiting. Her lovers eyes went wide and she gasped darting out of bed "Can we keep it!?"

"No" Jill laughed as Rebecca took it and hugged it close

"Oh please! Ive always wanted a kitty!"

Jill groaned knowing she could never say no to anything that made Rebecca happy "I should arresst it for breaking and entering!"


End file.
